Ride Me in Hell
by Balthy
Summary: One of the many ways Lucifer tortured Sam.  masturbation, sex torture


**A/N:** Whee my first Supernatural fic! This is Samifer, because that's my OTP orz.

**Acknowledgement:** I'd like to thank thegestianpoet over on tumblr for posting the idea that sparked this. Without her, I never would have written this.

* * *

><p>They say Hell is nothing but fire and pain. Ask most people what happens in hell, and their answer is "it's where you burn forever." That's a nice assumption, and maybe for the average inhabitant of hell that's true, but Sam Winchester was not an average inhabitant of hell. Sam Winchester was locked in Lucifer's cage.<p>

Some could say Sam is lucky, however. Though he was locked in a cage with the essence of Hell itself, Lucifer had always promised Sam he would never hurt him- physically. But does mental torture take more from the soul? I would say ask Sam, but you see… he's still in the cage.

SPNSPNSPN

If anyone could ask Sam what it looks like inside Lucifer's cage, his answer would be "a living room." A strange answer, perhaps, but much of Sam's time was spent in a hallucination. Now, he sits, curled on the couch, his eyes slightly closed. But he is not asleep, he never sleeps.

"Wakey wakey, Sammy." Sam's eyes opened slowly, staring blankly at the man who had appeared at the other end of the couch.

"Go away, Lucifer." He muttered, letting his eyes drift closed again.

"Now Sam," Lucifer tsked, "is that any way to treat a friend? I have a treat for you today."

"What is it this time?" Same growled, "Are you gonna kill Dean again? Or maybe you'll bring mom back to tell me why I'm a failure as a son."

"Oh Sammy!" Lucifer practically giggled, "What a brilliant idea. But I have a different plan for today." Sam felt a small gust of wind as Lucifer left, a few moments later music started playing. It was a jingle Sam recognized. He opened his eyes and groaned; when Lucifer left he had morphed the living room into a scene from Sam's favorite 'adult' movie.

"What are you doing, Lucifer? Turn it off."

"But Sammy, I know it's your favorite." The answer echoed around the room.

"NOW." Sam snarled.

"Samuel." Lucifer's voice was suddenly loud inside Sam's head, "Never. Speak. To me. Like that." Sam groaned, holding his head. Lucifer's voice sent throbs through his brain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Luci." Sam whimpered, his grip on his head tightening.

"Good boy, Sam. Now watch." Sam gulped in a deep breath as he felt Lucifer leave his mind. He stared at the scene in front of him, not wanting to anger Lucifer again.

Sam put it off as long as he could, but he soon felt himself growing aroused. He leaned his head back, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself, but it was a vain attempt to prevent the inevitable. He lowered his head to look at the scene again, his hands rubbing his upper legs. He looked around, checking to see if he was being watched, before unzipping his pants.

He slipped his hand in, his breath immediately picking up. He was running on pure instinct, trying not to think about what Lucifer was planning. He was getting quite excited, bucking his hips and making little grunts.

"Cute, Sammy. What would Dean say if he saw you now?" Sam gasped and jerked his hand from his pants. Lucifer was sitting on his legs, leaning over him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"L-Lucifer." Sam gulped, eyes wide as he stared into Lucifer's.

"Yes, Sammy?" Lucifer grinned. He began to run Sam's leg, leaning closer.

"D-don't. Quit. Please?" Sam squeaked. Lucifer leaned back, letting go of Sam.

"Don't you want to cum, Sam?" Sam looked appalled.

"Not with your help!" He tried to curl his legs up, but Lucifer was still sitting on them.

"That's the only way you can, Sammy." Sam gulped and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He licked his bottom lip, glancing around.

"I'm going to leave you here, watching them." Lucifer tilted his head toward the two people having sex on a bed just a few feet away. "Maybe add some people to tease you? But you'll never cum, Sam. Not until you give yourself to me." Sam glared, shaking his head.

"Get away from me. That's disgusting." He pulled a face, staring at Lucifer.

"Oh Sammy," Lucifer chuckled, "I'm so offended." But with that, Lucifer was gone. Same glanced at the sex scene occurring beside him. He looked disgusted, and closed his eyes. It didn't help, however, as the scene still played in his head when his eyes closed. He couldn't help his body's natural reaction, and soon his penis was straining painfully in his pants. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Ready to give up, Sam?" Lucifer was not in the room with him, but his voice whispered in Sam's head.

"Fuck off." Sam grunted.

"That's okay, Sammy. You WILL give yourself to me." Sam felt a breeze as Lucifer left his mind.

"I won't." Sam muttered at nothing, taking deep breaths. It was wishful thinking on Sam's part.

SPNSPN-Days Later-SPNSPN

Sam was curled on his side, taking deep breaths. He was in excruciating pain. As the days passed, Lucifer began adding new tricks to the room. Calming himself no longer got rid of his erection, and his hands were now tied behind his back. The ladder due to him sneaking a hand into his pants and giving himself relief a few days previous. Sam was also now graced with a gag, as he had attempted to bite through his own tongue to distract himself. He occasionally twitched; it was simply involuntary actions from his muscles. His eyes were wide, and he stared at a small speck of dust on the floor in front of him. The scenes Lucifer weaved for him had long since been removed, as they no longer worked for Sam.

He only knew two things, the yearning his body had for release, and the pain caused by it. He was ready to beg, barter, and pay for it. But Lucifer hadn't come since placing the gag and cuffs on Sam, which was days ago. He was starting to think he would never come again. Sam let his eyes drift closed, but was immediately met with visions of himself being tortured. He gasped as his eyes opened, still not used to those scenes yet.

"Are you ready to give in, Sammy?" Lucifer appeared over him, staring down at his prone form. "I know you must be in so much pain." Sam rolled onto his back, staring up at Lucifer. He made no attempt to speak, choosing to stare at the angel instead. "It doesn't have to be this way, Sammy. Just nod your head…" Lucifer leaned down, brushing some hair from Sam's face. "Nod your head and say yes, and I'll take the gag off." Sam closed his eyes very briefly, taking in a deep breath before slowly nodding. "There's a good boy." Lucifer whispered.

With a quick touch, the gag was removed from Sam's mouth. An equally swift caress against his legs, and Sam's clothes faded away. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at his own body, now sunken in from hunger he never felt, scarred with wounds he didn't remember receiving. "Beautiful." Lucifer muttered, leaning forward to kiss the middle of Sam's chest. Sam opened and closed his mouth, but found it difficult to form words. Instead, he leaned his head back and took a harsh breath, his body stiffening.

"I won't hurt you, Sammy." Lucifer whispered against his chest, before he sat up. He trailed his fingers over Sam's stomach, circling his belly button. "I've always promised that." He stared at Sam, "Look into my eyes, Sammy." Sam took a deep breath, trailing his eyes from the ceiling to Lucifer's face. Their eyes locked, and Lucifer grinned. "Good boy, keep your eyes with mine."

He lowered his hand, his touch cold against Sam's hot skin, trailing his fingers from Sam's stomach to his thigh. Sam's breath began to come in gasps, the contact itself threatening to throw him over the edge. Lucifer wrapped his cold hand around Sam's burning erection, causing Sam to hiss. It took a few jerks for Sam to find release, his back arching up as he experienced quite possibly the strongest orgasm he'd ever encountered. He grunted and groaned, much to Lucifer's enjoyment, his eyes rolling back away from Lucifer's. Finally he let out a deep breath as his muscles stopped tensing so harshly and his back was allowed to rest against the floor once more. He continued to gasp as his head swirled from the high.

"See, Sammy? Wasn't that fun?" Lucifer whispered, demanding Sam's attention. Their eyes met again, and Lucifer saw the pleasure in Sam's eyes while Sam's saw Lucifer's lust. Sam's eyes widened slightly as he realized just how delicate of a position he was in. "Don't worry, Sam, I'll save that for another day." He chuckled and pet Sam's chest, leaning down to kiss him before he was gone, leaving Sam covered in his own cum, shivering from the cold, guilt building as he realized what he just allowed to happen.


End file.
